Restez Sur Le Sentier!
by Mana2702
Summary: <html><head></head>Une forêt ensorcelée, un bad trip, une bonne nouvelle... Tout s'est passé ou Bilbon a-t-il tout imaginé?</html>


_Salut à toutes et à tous. Alors voilà un très court OS par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Voilà voilà bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>La troupe venait d'arriver à Grand'Peur. Ils devaient traverser cette forêt pour accéder à Bourg-du-Lac et arriver à Erebor.<p>

Gandalf malheureusement ne pouvait pas rester avec les Nains et le petit Hobbit. Il avait d'autres choses à faire ailleurs apparemment.

Il fallait donc que la troupe se débrouille sans le magicien. Gandalf s'éloigna sur le cheval que lui avait fournit Beorn, laissant les autres face à leur destin.

En partant il lança une dernière fois:

-Restez sur le sentier quoi qu'il arrive!

Les Nains échangèrent un regard en soupirant et s'engagèrent dans la forêt enchantée.

En effet, l'air y était lourd, nauséabond et quelque chose de malsain y régnait.

Thorin était à la tête de la troupe bien sûr, après tout, il était le Roi.

Ils avançaient donc en prenant garde aux paroles de Gandalf. Ils ne quittaient pas le sentier.

Mais tout à coup, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un précipice c'était Nori qui était en tête cette fois. Ils avaient perdu le sentier.

Ils se mirent donc à le rechercher activement.

L'air sembla devenir encore plus lourd, les sons s'étouffaient, tout se ressemblait. Les couleurs vives tournaient devant les yeux de la troupe, ils étaient comme plongés dans un mauvais rêve, les sons étaient étouffés et lointains.

Bilbon s'était assit sur une pierre et joua avec une toile d'araignée. Il la pinça comme une corde de guitare pour qu'elle fasse du bruit.

Ensuite, ils reprirent la route.

Bilbon était entre Ori et Dori. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant ses pieds, il avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient à l'envers. Il se tourna vers Dori, mais au lieu de voir celui-ci, il se vit lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, et continua d'avancer en titubant légèrement.

Puis, Ori trouva une bourse à tabac par terre. C'était celle de Bofur, mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait perdu c'est pourquoi il cru que c'était une autre exactement pareils que la sienne.

Bilbon soupira en disant que c'était la sienne, qu'ils étaient déjà passé par là, qu'ils étaient perdus et tournaient en rond. Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

C'était une situation horrible. Bilbon allait devenir fou. Il regarda désespérément autour de lui. Il cherchait le sentier, il voulait le retrouver.

Il se heurta soudain à quelqu'un. Il leva la tête et vit Thorin. Le Roi semblait tout aussi perdu que lui, mais avec une allure et une majesté bien supérieure. Même dans cette situation pénible, il semblait hors d'atteinte, il dominait tout.

Thorin le regarda sans rien dire, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Bilbon se recula en s'excusant brièvement et se remit à chercher le sentier.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment toutefois, à force d'avoir la tête qui tourne, il s'écroula sur le sol totalement inconscient.<p>

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, allongé sur le sol à l'écart, Thorin à côté de lui. Celui-ci le regarda inquiet:

-Vous allez bien?

Bilbon hocha la tête en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il suffoquait.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt, les autres étaient plus loin, toujours en train de chercher le sentier pour la plupart, assit pour certains ou en train de se disputer pour d'autres.

Bilbon se redressa et se releva. Il fallait qu'il y retourne, il fallait qu'ils puissent sortir d'ici. Le jour de Durin approchait à grands pas, et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, loin de là.

Le petit Hobbit eut soudain une idée. Il grimpa à un arbre et regarda dans quelle direction était la montagne. Il soupira d'aise quand l'air frais et pur empli ses poumons. Ça faisait du bien de respirer vraiment, ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient dans cette forêt à suffoquer.

Bilbon retint la position de la montagne et redescendit. Il regarda Thorin:

-La montagne est par-là, il faut y aller, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est par-là?

Bilbon hocha la tête. Thorin sourit, le prit par les épaules et l'embrassa avec fougue.

* * *

><p>Bilbon fut fortement surpris par cette réaction.<p>

Il regarda autour de lui plutôt gêné à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse les voir.

Par chance, ils étaient réellement seuls et isolés.

Thorin mêla sa langue à celle de Bilbon. Tout en faisant ça, il passa une main dans les cheveux du Hobbit.

Bilbon tendit timidement la main et la passa dans les épais cheveux de Thorin. Il entortilla une mèche blanche autour de son index et sourit.

Thorin lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa dans le cou. Bilbon passa ses deux mains dans les longs cheveux du Nain en soupirant d'aise. La barbe de Thorin dans son cou le piquait un peu mais il adorait ça. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Thorin.

Il portait toujours son armure avec son manteau a fourrure. Bilbon retira le manteau de Thorin pendant que ce dernier lui déboutonnait son gilet bordeaux. Au passage il lui retira aussi son petit foulard et continua de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Bilbon fut parcouru par un frisson. C'était très agréable comme situation même si c'était étrange.

Thorin retira la chemise de Bilbon et fit courir ses mains sur le torse du Hobbit. Bilbon retira l'armure de Thorin ainsi que la chemise qu'il portait en dessous et embrassa le torse musclé recouvert d'une toison brune.

Les muscles du Roi se contractaient sous ses lèvres. Ils étaient à présent tout les deux en pantalon.

Ils retirèrent leurs bottes et Thorin fut le plus rapide. Il retira à la hâte le pantalon du petit Hobbit ainsi que son caleçon long.

Bilbon rougit de se retrouver ainsi nu devant le Roi. Thorin lui ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire. Il se pencha et embrassa Bilbon avec fougue en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps.

Bilbon termina de déshabiller le Roi et fut abasourdi devant son corps magnifique. Thorin eut un sourire en coin, manifestement, le Hobbit aimait son corps.

Il fit courir ses mains sur le cambrioleur et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Bilbon caressa le corps musclé du Roi et prit son sexe dans sa main. Thorin fut légèrement surpris par cette initiative mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Après tout, c'était très agréable.

Bilbon commença à la faire aller et venir. Thorin laissa échapper un grognement venant de sa gorge et embrassa Bilbon. Il lui caressa les fesses et introduisit un doigt en lui.

Bilbon se cambra en gémissant de douleur. Thorin l'embrassa dans le cou et ensuite, s'attaqua à ses tétons. Il commença par les embrasser.

Ensuite, il les mordilla doucement et les lécha. Bilbon se cambra contre lui et lui griffa le dos. Thorin sourit et introduisit un deuxième doigt en lui.

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre, il trouvait ça vraiment agréable. Thorin l'embrassa dans le cou et le fit se retourner. Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque en caressant son dos.

Ensuite, il le fit se pencher légèrement en avant et le pénétra. Bilbon se cambra contre lui en criant de douleur. Thorin lui caressa le dos et attendit un peu avant de commencer à bouger.

Ils étaient debout, Bilbon légèrement penché en avant, appuyé contre l'écorce moite d'un arbre.

Thorin sourit en commençant son mouvement de hanches. Il sourit et s'accrocha aux hanches de Bilbon. Ce dernier poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir. Il posa une de ses mains sur celle de Thorin.

Le Roi poussa un soupir de plaisir en accélérant doucement le rythme. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin de toute façon. Ils étaient très bien comme ça.

Les deux amants étaient comme dans une bulle. Comme si ils n'étaient plus dans la même forêt que les autres, mais comme si ils étaient seuls. Rien ne les atteignaient, ni les sons, ni les images, rien que leur plaisir.

Bilbon commença à haleter, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il se contracta autour du membre de Thorin en poussant un cri de plaisir.

Thorin sourit et accéléra encore le rythme. Il sentait que ça n'allait plus tarder. Il commencer à avoir le souffle de plus en plus court, une vague montait en lui et soudain, cette vague explosa.

Il jouit à l'intérieur de Bilbon en poussant un cri rauque de plaisir. Il se retira du petit Hobbit en reprenant son souffle.

Il se rhabilla et regarda Bilbon se rhabiller lui aussi. Il sourit et lança:

-Ce fut… très agréable.

* * *

><p>Bilbon hocha la tête et ils repartirent.<p>

Ils réussirent enfin à sortir de la forêt.

Toutefois, une question tournait en boucle dans la tête du petit Hobbit. Tout ceci était-il arrivé ou est-ce que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et ne comptait pas demander à Thorin. C'était beaucoup trop humiliant.

Cette question resterait donc sans réponse, et cette situation un songe entre rêve et réalité. Il ne voulait pas savoir, ça avait été agréable, alors pourquoi risquer de connaître la vérité si elle était différente? Il regarda tout de même dans la direction du Roi.

Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air qui ne fit que renforcer l'incertitude de Bilbon. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, après tout, Thorin aimait se moquer de lui, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. Mais un peu de mystère n'était pas pour déplaire au Hobbit. Mais le sourire de Thorin signifiait-il une promesse pour des représailles?


End file.
